1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building security equipment, and more particularly to lock structures for sliding panels such as patio doors and windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common means for unauthorized entry into a home or dwelling is by forcible entry through a window or sliding glass door. Sliding glass doors and windows are usually equipped with a standard releasable latch which retains the door or window in a locked position. However, most of these locking mechanisms can be broken simply by inserting a pry bar between the movable door or window and the jamb member of the support frame.
Such locking mechanisms have been reinforced by additional locking devices to prevent the sliding door panel or window from being forced open. A commonly used device is an elongated bar or stick which is positioned between the frame of the sliding door or window and the opposing jamb member. The bar serves as a compressive brace member which prevents the sliding door or window from being moved. When it is desired to open the door or window, the bar is simply removed from the frame assembly.
Such arrangements in which the lock bar is placed between the movable panel and frame have proven satisfactory for use in which the slidable door or window opens on the inside wherein the lock bar cannot be reached from the outside. In some sliding glass door arrangements, however, the sliding glass door is of the "outside-open" type in which the door moves along a channel in a support frame which lies exposed on the outside of the dwelling. In such an arrangement, a simple one-piece stick or bar cannot be used to secure the door since the stick or bar can be easily removed from the outside by unauthorized persons.